SONIC THE HEADHOG
I swear, what I just played was evil. Now I truly believe in Satan. And just for those who think I put a typo in the title, I didn't. That's what he calls "himself" ------------------------------------------------------------------------ I am a big Sonic fan, I love the storyline, the characters and everything. I went to eBay one day, to find the original Sonic The Hedgehog game. I lost my old one years ago, and I really wanted to relive my childhood. I found a cartridge on eBay. It was only $4 and I thought I had struck a bargain! I looked at the description to see what state it was in. It said: "It was a bit scratched, but not as scratched as I am!" I took that as a joke, because half of his description was about jokes anyway. It took around 2 days for it to come here. I honestly couldn't wait. My heart was pounding for nostalgic purposes (don't ask, I'm weird.) I quickly got my NES, slotted the cartridge in, and began playing. The title screen was normal. But under Sonic, pointing his finger upward, was a text saying "Want to play my game? It's fun!" I literally responded to the text, saying "Yeah!" Although I couldn't remember this text being here, it was a nice fun touch. I pressed A and I was transported to Green Hill Zone. Of course, like Sonic does, he runs. But I noticed something. He doesn't walk before he runs, he just immediately runs. It was weird, I then thought this game was hacked and they were cheat codes. It was kind of cool, so I just kept playing, anyway. I found some of Dr. Robotnik's robots, I went to kill them, but it did nothing. I tried stomping on him again. Nothing. At this point I thought Sonic had invincibility. I gave up. And then I heard a scream. "Help me..." a text popped up on the screen. That was weird. I think it was one of the animals in the robot. I went back to the robot and went to stomp on him. Instead, I was defeated. I respawned, but Green Hill Zone was on fire. At this point I was deciding whether or not to continue playing. I continued to press the off button, but then another scream came out. The text said "Help me..." again. At this point, I was a bit curious at to what was going on. I headed right like usual, just to see a engulfed flame over Green Hill Zone. I heard whimpering at this point. A text showed up saying "No more." "Stop." Sonic fell to the floor. I respawned again. This time, I was in Scrap Brain Zone. Dr. Robotnik was standing next to me. He told me to get up and get back to duty. Wait... aren't Robotnik and Sonic worst enemies? Why is Robotnik acting like Sonic is just another robot...? Sonic replied. He said the two words that stunned me. "Yes, sir." I almost jolted. Why on earth is Sonic helping Robotnik? What is going on?! Sonic got up. He headed back to Green Hill Zone, well, that's where I thought he went, anyway. Wherever Sonic just went, it was all grey, dark and dull. The trees were just stumps and the sky was red. I almost thought: Is this Sonic.EXE? No, it couldn't be. Sonic.EXE killed Robotnik. But this Sonic, is HELPING him. Sonic found a few birds on the floor. They had fainted for some reason. Sonic went up to them and said "Sleep tight, little friends." Sonic then stood on them. There was blood on Sonic's shoe and the "grass" Sonic started to laugh. The screen started to go all fuzzy and weird. I thought to myself I shouldn't be playing this anymore. I leaned over to the power button. I clicked it. The NES turned off. I sighed. And went outside for some fresh air. That's until I saw Sonic outside my house. He looked at me with a grin. He screamed and then said: "Help me..." Wait... The animals weren't talking to Sonic, Sonic was actually talking to ME?! I said no. He then took my hand and told me to come with him. He dragged me into my TV. He forced me into killing innocent animals, making evil robots, and letting Robotnik rule Mobius. They told me that my world was next, I had no choice but to listen. They took me with them. We arrived at my house. They started to make the walls bloodstained, the floor dirty and the garden trampled. I quickly thought: if they're just a game, why not plug them out? I reached my cable, but Sonic reached onto me. He said "You wouldn't do that now, to your amazing childhood and life, would you?" I quickly replied "Yes, I would!!" I unplugged the socket and both Robotnik and Sonic started screaming. They both started shouting for help, Sonic pixelating corpse then grabbed onto my arm, he started to scratch and scar my arm with his nails, the blood started spurting out of my arm, I cried for help but before I did, they were dead. They were gone. My mom arrived back home, I showed her my wound and she asked me how it happened. I told her that I had an accident while creating something using a saw. She bandaged me up and everything. She went back outside. I took the cartridge and repeatedly stepped on it until it was crumbs of corrupted data, I then threw it in the trash, hoping no one would ever see it again. [[EPILOGUE]] 3 YEARS FROM NOW 12/05/2012 Dear Diary, I eventually did find my old Sonic game, I started playing it, yet again completing the game. I was just glad to be back playing the original Sonic that we all know and love. Nothing was out of place, and I think I got over what happened 3 years ago. I am Josh, signing out again. Thanks for reading. [[DIARY ENTERIES]] 13/02/2013 Dear Diary, It's been 4 years now since what had happened. I still have scars from where Sonic had scratched me. I had just heard news about a person grabbing a rusty Sonic game off eBay. Apparently the games remains were found at a junkyard sale. The man put it back together afterwards apparently. Does this mean the game lives on? 14/02/2013 Dear Diary, A person recently died from committing suicide recently. He said on a note he left to his parents: "I was suffering from too much, the game in my NES, unplug it, it's too late for me. I'm gone. They have taken me." His name was left at the bottom, but for privacy issues I can not say this. I believe that this Sonic Game had risen from the dead. I am very scared. 2/03/2013 Dear Diary, The News came in recently. The game was unplugged. The cartridge remains on the floor. I could here screaming that sounded miles away. I believe it's over again. But if this cartridge is found again, I swear, LEAVE IT THERE. DO NOT TOUCH IT. Category:BadSonicPastas Category:Trollpastas Category:Cliche Madness Category:Wall of Text